Laughter is the Best Medicine
by Sparkling Lover
Summary: Requested by Transformers4life. When the twins, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker end up pushing Ratchet to the breaking point, Ironhide steps in to help out, leading to a very ticklish solution. Rated T for wrench hitting and mentions of drink but not so much. Tickles are included. Spoilers to my story Wrenches and Blasters for Tickles.


**(Here is another story that was requested by my friend Transformers4life. This is the sequel to my other story, Wrenches and Blasters for Tickles. I hope that you all enjoy the story. All Autobot characters mentioned in the story belong to Hasbro. Special thanks to EmeraldMoonGem and newbienovelistRD for helping me with this story.)**

* * *

**Laughter is the Best Medicine**

* * *

Ratchet was in the med bay, going through the various medical reports and various Autobot health records. He was not in his usual self at the moment. Why you might ask? Well, just earlier that day, the twins Sunstreaker and Sideswipe had decided that it would be funny to swap everyone's medical reports in the wrong files, such as Warpath's medical reports switched with Beachcomber's report, and so on and so forth.

This of course did not have a positive effect on the CMO. He was steaming mad and scolded the twins, telling them that after he fixed their mess that he would personally have their afts sold for new hub caps. The twins just laughed it off, but Ratchet took out his wrench and literally wacked the twins afts, just like he did with them as younglings when he was assigned to be their guardian, back on Cybertron.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were shocked by Ratchet's sudden outburst that they decided to go find Ironhide, because beside being their number 2 target to their pranks, he was also the one who comforted them when ever Ratchet scolded at them when they were younger. They managed to find the old Autobot in the rec room, taking a snooze when Sunstreaker tapped him on the shoulder, stirring him awake.

"What is it?" Ironhide yawned as he straightened up and looked at the red and yellow mechs, who were looking a tad bit stunned and quiet.

"It's Ratchet." Sideswipe began, but was interrupted by his twin.

"He went bonkers! All we did was prank him and he just went nuts!" he blurted, but Ironhide chuckled.

"He does that all the time."

"Does he spank your aft?" Sunstreaker added.

"What?"

"Yeah, he spanked us with his wrench." the twins said simultaneously.

Ironhide quickly lost his smile when the twins told him this. Why would such a prank cause Ratchet to lose his temper?

"What was the prank you pulled on him?" Ironhide asked.

"We, Uhh, only switched everyone's medical records with the others. It was just a prank. Nothing serious."

Ironhide immediately put a hand to his face plate and groaned. "Oh man. You might think that it's a prank, but not Ratchet. He takes our safety and health very seriously, and takes pride in keeping us in top shape when ever the Decepticons attack us. Think about it, what if Red Alert suddenly got his pad shot off, and Ratchet pulled out a file that only showed the process of making a energon cocktail?"

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker did think about that. Even though they were considered teenagers to the rest of the team, they were not careless. They now felt guilty on their prank and felt upset. Ironhide saw their sad face and smiled, going over to them and petted Sideswipe's head and patted Sunstreaker's back.

"Hey, it's okay now. What matters is that you should think about the prank before you do it. Okay?" Ironhide comforted the mechs and they smiled.

"Yeah, I think we understand. I just hope Ratchet will understand. I;m afraid he might spank us again." Sideswipe spoke but Ironhide chuckled.

"I'm sure he won't. I'll go see him and let him know that you're sorry." Ironhide told them before he left and headed to the med bay.

* * *

"Those two gremlins." Ratchet grumblad as he went through the countless files, putting the papers back into their appropriate files, but it was time-consuming, and Ratchet was getting very tired and more angrier by the minute.

Ironhide came in and saw the red and white mech busy as heck, sorting out the papers and files. "Hey, Ratch. Need some help?"

"Thank you, but no thank you." Ratchet growled, not even turning around to see Ironhide.

"What's crawled your tailpipe? No need to snap at me." Ironhide said as he came to Ratchet, but then the medic turned to him.

"The only thing that's crawled up my tailpipe are those good for nothing twins. It seems they're demons straight from pit sent to torment me and my hard work." Ratchet argued.

"Ratchet! Don't say such a thing!" Ironhide exclaimed. "I talked to the twins and they were sorry, they never meant to torment you. It was all in fun, nothing personal or serious."

"Save it, kid!" snapped Ratchet. "It's just an excuse gain my sympathy to ruin my work!"

Ironhide was getting rather inpatient. "Ratchet, I you just give them a chance-"

"FORGET IT!" Ratchet roared and reached for his wrench, attempting to whack Ironhide with it, but the stronger Autobot quickly tackled him and the two started to wrestle on the floor. As Ironhide struggled to keep the CMO from going crazy he spotted some cable wires and quickly grabbed them and wrestled Ratchet to a large pole, well just wide enough for someone to wrap their arms around that is. As he got Ratchet to the pole, he brought Ratchets hands around and tied them up nice and tight.

"LET ME GO!" Ratchet yelled, but Ironhide went and grabbed both of Ratchets feet and tied them up so that Ratchet would not kick him, and after he did this he saw another pole close to them and decided to tie the rope to another rope and tie it to the pole, the result was Ratchets legs were stretched out and could not move them back.

"Is this really necessary?" Ratchet asked in an angry tone.

"It is if you are planning to turn me into a dented trash can. Now, please calm down." Ironhide said, but he unknowingly moved his hand across Ratchet's feet. This suddenly caused the medic to cringe and yelp quietly.

Ratchet hid his face but Ironhide was quick to spot a tiny smirk on his face plate.

"Did you just laugh?" Ironhide asked.

"No. I did nothing of the sort. Now, let me go!" Ratchet pleaded, but Ironhide knew he was lying. He was ticklish, and Ironhide had found his ticklish spot.

"Hey, remember the day you nearly tickled me to death?" Ironhide said with a mischievous voice as he went to Ratchet's feet and grabbed them, holding them tightly as his digits positioned themselves right in the middle of Ratchet's soles. "If you do, then I guess you may call this pay back. But, this won't just be good for me, this will help you calm down much quicker."

And with that, Ironhide went ahead and started tickling him, and Ratchet was soon laughing hard and struggled to get away, but due to being tied up he didn't stand a chance.

"AAAHHHH! AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! NO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO! STOP IT! PLE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-EASE! AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!" Ratchet laughed, but his pleas were unanswered as his feet were left to endure the insane tickles.

"What ticklish feet you have, Ratchet. Tickle tickle tickle tickle tickle!" Ironhide cooed as he then started moving his digits up and down, scratching the feet and intensifying the already torturous tickling sensation and Ratchet literally screamed like a femme. Ratchet could do nothing but laugh and scream, but then he realized that his anger was quickly going away and his stress was starting to deplete. He was actually starting to feel happy.

"That's it, Rathcet. Just let go of the anger and enjoy the tickles. Cootchie cootchie coo!" Ironhide continued to tease as he tickled Ratchet for a few more minutes until he saw energon tears in Ratchet's optics, indicating that he had had enough.

As soon as Ironhide's hard and blunt fingers stopped tickling Ratchet, Ratchet heaved a big sigh of relief and his head slumped to one side, a big smile on his face. Ironhide went ahead and untied his friend and helped him up.

Ratchet then looked at the red mech and made a smug grin. "I hate you so much." he said playfully.

"I know, but that's why I like you. So, do you have any second thought's on the twins and their prank?"

"Well, I was a bit harsh on them, and I had no right in hitting them. I'll apologize to them after I finish up organizing the files." Ratchet said and was about to head back to the desk, but Ironhide stopped him.

"I'll do them for you. Organising files makes you more stressed than Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. Just take a break and I'll take care of this." Ironhide offered and Ratchet knew that he was right. He nodded and said that it was okay for Ironhide to take over. After all, that's what friends do, they offer to help you whenever possible. Friends also knew how to cheer you up and help resolve conflict, even if the ending result was having to have your feet being tickled.

* * *

***Authors Note***

**(Here you go, Transformer4life. I hope enjoy this story as much as I do. And for most of you guys and girls who are concerned for the twins, no need to worry because Ratchet forgave them and everything in alright. Leave a comment if you like. Sparkling Lover out.)**


End file.
